A Sunflower in the Snow
by CookiekatNya
Summary: When Ivan's parents get a divorce, he is separated from his baby brother. 12 years later, he moves from Russia to Colorado, USA where he finds his brother with a new family of his own. Fail summary is fail. OC?xRussia. Warning: Contains cute, adorable yaoi and a relationship between a 26 year old man and his teenage brother. If either bother you, don't read the story.


**HETALIA AND ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS THAT SHOW UP IN THIS FANFIC BELONG TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA. THEY AREN'T MINE! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTER OF ALASKA AND THE WRITING OF THIS.**

**WARNING: This story will contain YAOI. Don't like, don't read! If you're underage and shouldn't be reading this kind of stuff... *shrugs* I don't care. Read all you like. xD**

**In case you don't know who is who by their human name: Ivan Braginski=Russia, Heiden=Alaska, Katyusha=Ukraine, Natalya Arlovskaya=Belarus**

Ivan sighed. Once again, his parents were fighting. As the yells and curses in Russian continued, Ivan thought, _I've just turned fourteen, I shouldn't have to hear any of this. _A small cry turned his attention away from his parents. Ivan walked into the room where the crying was coming from. "Oh, it's alright little one," Ivan said softly as he picked up the baby, craddling it in his arms, "No need to cry now, da? Big Brother is here." Ivan smiled at his baby brother as his cries quieted down. But his smile weakened slightly when he thought, _Heiden definitely shouldn't have to hear this..._ Just then, Ivan's mother stormed into the room. She started packing some of Heiden's things. "Mother, is everything al-" "I'm leaving." Ivan blinked. "W-what...?" "I'm going to stay at a friend's tonight and until I find a new home. Your father and I are getting a divorce. " "Well, y-you're taking us with you, right?" Katyusha paused, then continued her packing, "I'm taking Heiden with me..." Ivan's eyes widened slightly. _But what about me...?_ Katyusha seemed to read her son's thoughts, for she then said, "You're fourteen years old now, Ivan... You can handle things on your own..." He looked down the the ground, tears forming around the edges of his eyes. Ivan set Heiden down then did his best to blink his tears away, for what kind of example would he set if his little brother saw him crying? Turning around, he saw his mother holding some kind of material in her hands. A blanket maybe? "What's that...?" Katyusha smiled slightly. "Your birthday present. I finally finished it this morning." She took a step towards her son and wrapped the soft fabric around his neck. This was no blanket, but a large scarf that touched the ground. It made Ivan feel warm and so...safe. Now Ivan could not keep his tears back any longer. He hugged his mother tightly, crying into her fairly large chest. "I don't want you to go..." Ivan sniffled. "You'll be fine... And whatever happens, I promise to keep in touch with you." A few hours later, Ivan watched as his mother and baby brother left him. The only ones he actually cared for in this house were now gone for who knows how long?

_~~12~Years~Later~~_

Walking through the crowd exiting the plane with swiftness and grace, Ivan felt relieved. The plane wasn't tall enough for the height Ivan had grown to in the past decade or so. Only when he got out of the gate did he hear an all too familiar voice somewhere in the distance behind him. "Brother, wait!" Sighing, Ivan reluctantly turned around and waited. "Natalya, why are you here? You should have stayed home in Russia!" he said to his step-sister. "What, and have some idiot American girl take you away from me? No way!" "Natalya, I've told you already, I'm not going to become one with you... Anyway, does Papa even know you're here?" "Of course he does! He _is_ the one who got me the ticket, after all." Ivan pinched the bridge of his nose. _Why me? Of all people, why me?_ "Come Brother, we still have to get our luggage and have our currency changed to American dollars," Natalya said, dragging Ivan with her by the sleeve of his coat. _Why me!_

During the twelve years that passed since the separation of Ivan's parents, quite a bit had happened. Ivan, of course, had grown. A lot actually. The scarf which used to touch the ground whenever he wore it now hung about a foot and a half in the air when wrapped loosely around his neck. When he was sixteen, his father married a Belarusian woman who had a daughter. That daughter was Natalya Arlovskaya, which ended up falling in love with her older step-brother. She would stop at nothing to be with Ivan. It scares him, how persistant Natalya can be...

"I still don't understand why you came here Brother..." "Natalya, I've explained all of this to you before... I couldn't stand it anymore in Russia. With Papa. Plus, I've always wanted to see America!" "But why come to Colorado to do that...? I much would have preferred New York or California... " Ivan sighed. He never liked to explain things more than once. "Because there's snow here all year round. It will remind me a bit of home. And before you ask, 'Why not just go back home?' again, it's because I got a job here." "Well, alright... Where are we going though?" "The apartment I got. Oh look, we're here." The taxi they had been in pulled to a stop. As Ivan got out and payed the driver, Natalya just stood on the sidewalk and stared at the apartment complex in front of her. It wasn't that bad, but Natalya couldn't help but notice the houses across the street. "Brother wh-" "Natalya! Just help me with the bags!" When the two had finally gotten upstairs to the new apartment, Natalya asked her question. "Why didn't you just get a house? The ones across the street look nice." For what felt like the billionth time that day, Ivan sighed. "I don't have the kind of money for a house. Besides, I have no idea how long I'll be here."

There was a knock on the door. This puzzled Ivan. _Who on earth could that be?_ Expecting to see some stranger, Ivan was surprised to see a familiar face instead. "Oh, it's you!"

**This is one of the many ideas that was in the pile inside mah head. I decided to use human names for this... I came up with Alaska's name by just looking up cities in Alaska. Heiden isn't the full name of the city, it's acutally Port Heiden...Or maybe it was Fort Heiden... Bah, I can't remember which. Anyway, the title was randomly created... I'm horrible at coming up with good titles... ;A;**


End file.
